


【瓜梅/哈梅】Memory

by GaoMei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Soilder!Messi, 双龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoMei/pseuds/GaoMei
Summary: 莱奥曾经的导师瓜迪奥拉回到了他所在的战区，他和他的上司哈维决定在私人酒吧为瓜迪奥拉接风。





	【瓜梅/哈梅】Memory

**Author's Note:**

> 本文联合作者：@mushroom @7IV @kili @Liv酱

“他有段时间没有见到你了，”哈维喝了一口红酒，他们正在一家私人酒吧的包厢里，环形的沙发围着一张玻璃餐桌，一瓶红酒和几个杯子。“莱奥，快进来吧！”说着，哈维把外面的人喊了进来。  
随着一阵整齐而坚定的步伐声，门外的人走了进来，他穿着一丝不苟的军装，皮鞋敲在地上发出好听的响声。“是，先生。”莱奥站着笔直的军姿向他的上司哈维敬了一个军礼。随后，他看见了包厢里的另一个人。  
“向瓜迪奥拉中将问好，莱奥。”  
“中将好！”他又敬了一个好看的军礼，接着又与瓜迪奥拉握手，“恭喜您，先生，恭喜您又升职了。”  
“莱奥，这段时间辛苦你了，我已经重新调回了战区。你不必拘礼。”瓜迪奥拉喝了一口红酒，他与哈维相视一笑。  
“坐过来，梅西上校。”男人换了一个命令的语气，可沙发上的两个人明显都十分不严肃。  
“是，先生！”莱奥就像是最优秀的军人那样，他向自己的上司敬了个礼，挺直了腰板严肃地坐在了沙发上，就好像他们正在军营里商讨战局，而不是在酒吧里肆意放松。  
瓜迪奥拉喝了一口红酒，哈维也是，他们好像是有什么开心的事儿似的，就连一向面无表情的哈维都露出了明显的笑意。“放松点，莱奥，”他有些玩味儿地说着，“我们都很期待今天的重聚，不是吗？”  
瓜迪奥拉拿起酒杯，他毫不在意地搂过莱奥的腰，就仿佛是搂过酒吧里轻佻的脱衣舞娘：“准备好了吗，梅西上校？要不要喝一口？”  
“我……不用了，先生。”那完美无缺的军姿已经显露裂痕，莱奥颤了一下，他忍不住低下头，不想被二人看见他的表情。可是瓜迪奥拉没有放过他，男人的手顺着那笔挺的军裤一路摸到他脆弱的前端——他勃起了。“好孩子，莱奥，你不知道我有多想你。”瓜迪奥拉揽着他，轻轻亲吻着他的额角，感受怀里颤抖的皮肤。如同是朝圣一般，他深情地从额头顺着脸颊向下，在被军装的高领所掩盖的白皙颈部种下一抹格格不入的殷红。  
“别和莱奥瞎说！你在外面比谁都过得快活。”哈维挑挑眉，他将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，好整以暇看着对面两人，“你是不是个混蛋你自己知道。”  
莱奥似乎并没有在听他们说的话，他可能是过于紧张或者是在思考瓜迪奥拉话里的可信度。男人走的这几年会想他吗？这似乎并不重要。他是自己要来的，他现在不能回去，他的两个上司不会允许的，他不能违抗他们的命令。想着，他感觉自己的腿抖得更厉害了。  
“梅西上校，站起来！把衣服脱掉，这是命令！”他听见瓜迪奥拉厉声命令到，和刚才温柔的吻简直判若两人。“是，先生！”可服从是他的天性，莱奥迅速地站起来，他再次敬礼，随后缓缓地、缓缓地解开了一个扣子——他终究还是太害羞了。  
“这就是你在军校学习的内容吗？怎么磨磨蹭蹭的！还记得我的教你的吗？我限你半分钟内脱衣完毕！”他的犹豫最终把瓜迪奥拉的耐心耗完了，男人装作一副严肃的样子，就像是回到军校那般命令着他。莱奥握上衣服的下一个扣子，他又犹豫了一小下，随后下定决心般坚定地脱掉了他的上衣。  
包开那层军装，脱下那件白色的衬衫，解开皮带，褪下笔直的裤腿。莱奥的手没有再抖过。  
他把自己美丽的肉体暴露在两个上级的目光之下，让那两个尚且穿着整齐军装的人用欣赏艺术品一样的眼神享受这番美景。莱奥想要努力站直身子，但冷空气扫过皮肤的感觉让他甚至直不起腰。瓜迪奥拉看着，他的学生那身帅气的军装之下究竟藏着怎样的秘密——莱奥没有穿内裤却穿着一件黑色网格的丝袜，上身套着一件黑色蕾丝胸罩，小小的贴在他的胸口，白皙的颈根儿上则戴着黑色项圈。  
被盯着看，他显然是更加窘迫了，穿着这样放荡的衣服他没法维持笔直的军姿，原本微冷的皮肤开始颤抖发烫，就连呼吸都变得急促。“站直！”他听见瓜迪奥拉叫到，身体就下意识服从了命令。  
“是穿给我看的，对吗，莱奥？”哈维抿一口酒调笑着开口。这让原本就紧张的年轻人更加羞涩了。  
“是给我看的。不得不说，真是非常合适，莱奥。”瓜迪奥拉站起来，他用手轻抚着莱奥背部绝妙的曲线，顺着脊梁一直到那白皙丰满的美丽肉臀，“啪！”男人轻打了一下，发出一声羞耻的脆响。“你应该再让他穿一双高跟鞋。”他对哈维说到。  
“我说过了，可他走不稳。”哈维举起酒杯示意，“莱奥，坐过来，做到我们中间。”  
年轻人依言温顺地坐在了沙发上。事实上，莱奥感觉自己在不断耳鸣，出格的淫乱让他的大脑提前融化成了一滩甜芝士。  
他感觉瓜迪奥拉搂着他的背，鼻尖贴着他的发顶；哈维抬起他的一只裸足，按下一吻。  
“我们真的太久没聚了，莱奥。”瓜迪奥拉叹谓着，“让我好好看看你长大了没有。”说着，男人把手伸进他的胸罩里，揉捏起那对已经勃起的小奶头。  
哈维喝了一口红酒，掰着他的下巴喂了进去。  
“呜……！”  
敏感的乳头被揉捏着，莱奥打了个激灵，佩普的动作唤起了他隐秘的身体记忆，腰部不由自主地扭动磨蹭，以此讨好记忆里的“老师”，也就是现在把他抱在怀里的这个男人——佩普.瓜迪奥拉中将。  
“啪！”旁边的哈维看到所谓曾经的恩师兼上司和他怀里的小东西这么契合，不由地有点吃味，狠抽了一下白嫩的屁股，把莱奥的注意力从瓜迪奥拉身上拉回来，然后拽着莱奥脖颈上的项圈把他压在沙发上接吻。  
哈维捕捉住身下人带着红酒味道的舌尖，吸吮舔弄，直到自己心爱的下属因为窒息而颤抖起来。而没有得到上司的准许，莱奥只能忍住不适，努力不把哈维推开。  
结束的时候，二人分开的嘴唇之间牵出银丝，被吻的晕头转向的莱奥软倒在深色的沙发中，红艳的嘴唇仿佛刚刚经历过激烈的口交，嘴角的被带出的唾液让他这副样子看起来更加色情。  
这一切都被瓜迪奥拉收入眼底，看到在战场上一向冷静的指挥官哈维也有控制不住自己的时候，他挑了挑眉。开口却是对另外一个人:  
“坐直，上校！军人就要有军人的样子，歪歪斜斜的真是难看！你的现任上司这几年就是这么教你军中礼仪的？”  
“……”莱奥脸红了，他几乎是从沙发上弹了起来。被曾经的老师，如今的新上司教育……他让哈维丢了脸，想到maki失望的表情，莱奥紧紧地抿住嘴唇，低下头，腰背挺直，双手像被捆绑似的背到身后……他跪在了中将的面前，做了一个非常标准的请罚姿势。  
“回答！士兵梅西！”瓜迪奥拉用了还在军校时他对莱奥的称呼。  
“是！莱奥受训！请……请长官责罚。”刻在骨子里的军人天性让莱奥马上回答了上司的命令，脊梁更加挺直，头也垂得更低，精瘦的腰部上肌肉绷紧，准备应对瓜迪奥拉严厉的责罚。  
可是惩罚却迟迟没有降临下来，这种剑悬于顶而不知落时为何的感觉让莱奥十分不好受，他微微抬了抬头，然后就对上了佩普深色的眼眸。  
莱奥顿住了，在佩普不管不顾地抛下他和哈维离开的时候，这双眼睛曾无数次地出现在他的梦中，面对或是愤恨，或是悲伤甚至歇斯底里的自己，只是施舍一个毫不动摇的冷漠眼神。  
和现在不同，佩普的眼睛里似乎掺杂了其他的……  
“上校！”  
“是！”条件反射的回答。  
“我有允许你抬头吗？”仅仅这一句，就仿佛一盆冷水兜头浇下，莱奥重新规整了姿势，同时也掐断了心里所有的妄想，嘴角留有一抹苦笑，终归，是不可能回到当初的。  
他会明明知道那双眼睛不会像以前那样有所回应，却还是一意孤行想要和以前的教官佩普见面，可是似乎，现在这里只有中将瓜迪奥拉了。  
一想到自己现在这副不堪的样子，全部都被瓜迪奥拉看在眼里，莱奥曾被许多人调教过的身体从军人的外表下清醒了，他淫荡的本能露出了头，本来就硬着的阴茎因为迟迟没有到来的惩罚而更加硬挺，前列腺液从龟头中兴奋地涌出，弄脏了精致包厢的地毯。  
瓜迪奥拉盯了一眼，摇了摇头。  
他用军靴踩住了莱奥双腿间渔网袜的鼓包。  
“莱奥……不是……啊……不要！呜！”  
“安静！上校，是需要我把你那张不听话的嘴堵上吗？！”厚实的军靴重重碾过，莱奥哀鸣着，因为军旅生活的原因，他和哈维时常会被调派到不同的区域，作为军队长官的他已经好久没有把生理需求纳入自身的必须活动计划中了。  
自从瓜迪奥拉调职后，不是没有年轻的下属向他表达过钦慕，莱奥也一度有过放纵的日子，但是最后哈维劝住了他，是他帮助莱奥重新振作……直到瓜迪奥拉宣布了回归。  
下体被碾压的刺激让莱奥受不住想要呻吟，但违反命令只能得到更多惩罚。瓜迪奥拉仔细观察着莱奥的表情，深知他沉浸在欲海中不能自拔，疼痛似乎会勾起这具色情身体深处的欲望，旧日的心爱学生脸红地在他脚下挣扎的样子，不止哈维，连他也有点稳不住，一时间，房间内的喘息声逐渐加重，终于，积累的快感冲破了限制，白色的液体溅在军靴上，莱奥仿佛被抽了骨头般前倾，头倚靠住瓜迪奥拉的腿，胸膛剧烈地起伏，汲取氧气来度过这毁天灭地的高潮。  
瓜迪奥慢慢地把腿抽走，就在莱奥快要倒在地上的时候，一双手扶住了他，那双手把莱奥抱在怀里，轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的棕发，就如同平日里他们相处时一样，莱奥不必睁开眼睛就知道，这双手的主人是哈维。  
哈维把莱奥带到沙发上，依旧把他抱在怀里，温柔地安抚还在抽噎着的莱奥，莱奥温顺地用脸颊蹭着哈维的手，仿佛家猫般乖巧。  
瓜迪奥拉在旁沉默地看着两个人的互动，然后站起身，走到醒酒器旁，口感醇厚的红酒滑入胃里，口腔里微微的酸涩，他拎着葡萄酒瓶坐回到沙发里，哈维推了推怀里的人。  
“莱奥，把腿打开。”  
未经扩张的后穴嗫嚅着，缓缓吞入冰凉的酒瓶颈，哈维安抚住莱奥，手臂穿过腋下拉住他的膝弯曲，然后侧过头，在脖颈处留下了一个轻轻的吻。  
红酒的气味在空气中弥漫着，香醇甘甜，回味中带着苦涩。冰凉的酒液顺着瓜迪奥拉抬起得瓶身一股脑注入了脆弱而嚅嗫着的小穴里。  
“啊！不……”莱奥忍不住呻吟出声，可他很快就又咬紧了牙关。他没有资格出声，他没有获得出声的命令，他的上司们会很不高兴的。可他抑制不住颤抖，他如同筛糠一样抖动着，小穴吸嘬着瓶口，不知是拒绝还是邀请。刚刚释放过的前端再次勃起了，小巧的乳粒在那放荡的内衣里挺立着，撑起两个欲盖弥彰的小凸起。他现在的淫相怎么能称得上是一位上校？莱奥撇过头去，不敢看着瓜迪奥拉。  
“上校！看着我！看看你军妓一样的骚穴是怎么把红酒喝进去的！”甚至不再需要掩饰，瓜迪奥拉直接用那些不入流的荤话命令着他，就好像面前的人不是他曾经的学生而只是一个玩物。  
“是，先生……嗯……”可服从是他的使命，莱奥缓缓睁开眼睛，他感觉到瓜迪奥拉又抬高了瓶口，冰凉的酒液一股脑的灌了进去。他不想要看见自己在做什么，被用红酒瓶插入小穴的贱样。他敏感的穴肉被熏蒸得又痒又麻，被灌肠的快感在这具熟透的身体里蔓延着。  
他颤抖得更厉害了，他觉得自己已经醉了。可他不敢违抗命令，他不想看见瓜迪奥拉冷漠而失望的脸。  
这个时候，就在他感觉大脑都要随之而崩溃的时候，一双手捂住了他的眼睛。是哈维，这让莱奥在那温暖的黑暗中重新获得了安全感，男人安慰性地亲吻着他的脸颊。“很快就会结束的。”哈维在他耳边轻轻说着，一只手开始撸动他的前端分散他的注意力。  
瓜迪奥拉终于把酒瓶拿了出来。他看见哈维正和莱奥亲密着，他感觉有一种特殊而疯狂的感情在心底翻滚。“夹住，上校。”他打了两下那对儿肥满的屁股，看着白色布丁似的臀瓣晃荡着，“这是命令！如果你不想要受罚的话。”  
“是……啊……先生……嗯…”  
莱奥再也无法装作是一个完美的军人，他的回答中满是色情的喘息与呻吟，他甚至不敢听见自己淫靡的回复。哈维正照顾着他的敏感点，男人把他的胸罩拉到奶头上面，这样可以更方便地拨弄着那两颗可爱的小红豆。  
瓜迪奥拉倒没有再因为他的失礼而惩罚他。这个严苛的上司只是弯下腰，打开了酒桌下的暗格，这是这个酒吧的秘密，里面都是那些让人面红耳赤的玩具。  
他伸手进去，像是挑选自己的配枪一样选中了一个黑色的梭子型肛塞。被红酒浇灌的小穴异常柔软，简单地吞下了他的一根手指。瓜迪奥拉挑挑眉，看着正因为哈维的挑逗而情迷意乱着放肆呻吟的莱奥。他似乎是忘记了自己的身份，瓜迪奥拉不介意帮他的属下想起来。  
男人把手指抽了出来，随后，他一下子把黑色肛塞整个捅了进去。  
“啊！哦……先生……不……”莱奥立刻叫了出来，他不像是之前那个冷静的军人，甜腻的呻吟如同是酒吧的男妓。  
“闭嘴！我还没有让你发骚！”瓜迪奥拉的怒骂让莱奥清醒了过来，他想起了自己在干什么，他颤抖着想要用那双美丽的眼睛祈求上司的原谅，可一切都太晚了，“梅西上校，一个不听话的军人是要被惩罚的。”  
“是……先生。”莱奥挣扎着，他在哈维的帮助下才能勉强坐直，后穴里的酒液激荡着刺激本就淫乱的肠肉们，那个塞子更是顶在了他的敏感点，这让他的前端流下了几滴前液。穿着淫乱的情趣内衣，灌肠后被塞子塞住了后穴，可他还是用力敬了一个军礼。  
淫乱与神圣的仪式交错，莱奥感觉一种令人窒息的快感传达到了大脑里。他知道他喜欢。  
“站起来，上校。”他再一次执行了命令，尽管他连腿都在打颤，酒精被穴肉吸收，让他感觉下身都变得高热。  
“莱奥，”他的上司们得以继续欣赏这份美景，哈维正赞叹着，“我就说过，这衣服很适合你。”  
“去旁边的酒柜拿一瓶红酒，上校。”瓜迪奥拉命令着他。莱奥执行着，他每走一步就会被肛塞肏一下，他不得不悄悄呻吟着。“对，回来吧，好孩子，坐到我腿上来。”只有在军校，私下里，辅导他功课的时候瓜迪奥拉才会这样叫他。他听着这个亲密而熟悉的称呼有一些恍惚，乖乖坐在了瓜迪奥拉腿上，就如同是一个真正的宠物那样。  
瓜迪奥拉搂住莱奥的腰，揉了两下那美妙的臀部。这是一种挑衅，他看了哈维两眼，他们之间可以感受到这种争夺。  
他的男孩儿是那样乖巧，就好像完美地知道该成为什么样的角色，如何讨好自己的主人。莱奥为他斟了一杯酒，轻轻递在他手上。  
“梅西上校，告诉我，你现在感觉怎么样？”他咬着莱奥的耳垂问道。  
“我……唔……我感觉很棒。”  
“具体一点，莱奥。我也想知道，告诉我一切。”那是哈维，他的声音令莱奥如此熟悉与依赖，下意识地转过头去看着。  
哈维露出一个微笑。  
“我……啊……小穴就像是融化了一样……Maki……”莱奥叫的是他的名字。  
“还有呢？莱奥想要吗？”  
“莱奥的小穴……小乳头……都很……嗯……很想要……”调教的回忆占据了莱奥的大脑，让他说出那些羞耻的淫语。  
哈维凑过来吻了吻他的嘴唇作为奖励。这是他对瓜迪奥拉的回应，昭示着究竟谁对莱奥拥有着真正的所有权。  
哈维又一次的挑衅惹恼了瓜迪奥拉，他的眼底掠过一丝转瞬即逝的愠怒，然后他注意到了莱奥的小动作，这位年轻的上校正坐在他的腿上悄悄难耐地磨蹭着肥硕的屁股，把偷偷张开一点的湿漉漉的臀缝在他裤子上粗糙的布料上蹭着，试图通过把肛塞送进去一些来减少一点点体内的空虚和骚痒。  
他的大手捏着莱奥的屁股，缓慢而挑逗地揉弄着两个饱满的肉团，他每一的揉捏都会牵引着莱奥后穴里的壁肉的蠕动，那些湿热的软肉浸润着红酒，早就被挑逗得无比饥渴，却一直没有得到肉棒的爱抚，只能可怜地收缩着，莱奥在他的两位长官面前尽量克制着喘息，用门牙用力咬着下嘴唇，在紧张下无意识间流出了一缕口水，露出了一点嘴里红艳透亮的嫩肉。瓜迪奥拉突然啪啪地在屁股上抽了两巴掌，刺激之下莱奥没有夹紧肛塞，那个黑色的小物体掉到了地上，莱奥慌慌忙忙地说：“先生…对，对不起……”他徒劳地夹紧后穴，但里面还是有一部分红酒洒在了瓜迪奥拉的军裤上。  
瓜迪奥拉呵斥着他：“梅西上校，你是妓女吗？起来都舔干净。”  
莱奥狼狈不堪地站了起来，他的双腿颤抖着，红酒像失禁一般流在他雪白的大腿上。哈维掏出一块手帕，帮莱奥细心地擦拭着红酒渍，他安抚般地轻轻拍了拍他光裸的大腿：“给中将好好舔。”  
莱奥跪在瓜迪奥拉腿间，俯身用舌头舔着军裤上被他自己弄上去的酒渍，小狗一样的姿态让他无比羞耻。这时瓜迪奥拉抬起锃亮的皮鞋，指了指莱奥的腿间：“上校，你的腿在干什么？”原来莱奥的后穴已经太饥渴，两条腿不知不觉地就搅在了一起，这样难堪的动作被发现，他窘迫得无法抬头。  
哈维见状掰过他的头：“莱奥，先到我这里来。”他解开了自己的皮带，牵引着莱奥给自己口交。  
莱奥熟练地舔舐着肉棒，然后卖力地吞进去，他前后摇晃着脑袋，将哈维的肉棒不断往喉头抵，他的技巧好得像个真正的妓女，虽然羞耻得不敢抬头，但自己也很享受。哈维有些得意地看了瓜迪奥拉一眼。  
瓜迪奥拉拽着莱奥的头发让他和自己对视：“梅西上校，你真是会舔，比以前进步不少啊，到底吃过多少鸡巴了？”然后他也解开皮带把肉棒拍在莱奥脸上让他舔。  
莱奥赤身裸体的跪在地上，丝毫不敢懈怠地服侍着两根粗长的肉棒，而他的两位长官舒适地靠在沙发上，喝着红酒享受着他的服务，瓜迪奥拉还时不时用皮鞋指一指他的腿和腰要求他跪直，他就像一个低贱的性奴一样，还要忍受着骚穴暴露在空气中的空虚感。  
他们又蒙住了莱奥的眼睛，轮流操他的嘴，让他猜是谁的肉棒，瓜迪奥拉把皮带悬在空中，每次猜错就抽打在他的身体上。最后瓜迪奥拉抓着他的头发射在了他的脸上和头发上，乳白色的精液粘在他漂亮的眼睛旁，哈维犹豫了一下也射在了他的脸上，他鲜红湿润的嘴巴微张着，透着一两缕银丝，淫靡的液体沾在脸上、头发上和漂亮的脖颈上，使人更有凌辱欲。  
瓜迪奥拉拍拍他的脸：“真是个脏孩子，这样哪里像个军人，要全部自己吃下去舔干净。”  
哈维也补充道：“还有，莱奥等下想吃鸡巴的话，要再帮我舔硬哦。”  
莱奥不敢怠慢，只能乖乖地舔干净。一点一点，瓜迪奥拉把他的脸擦干净，用手指刮下那些浊液，送进他嘴里。  
男人在他完成了任务之后拍了拍他的头，像是在奖励一只完成了把戏的小猫。这让莱奥的后穴一阵悸动，远远不够，他还想要其他的。  
他在男人们的腿间蹭着，不好意思直言自己的需求。那淫靡的小穴又开始张合着，红酒和淫液正混合着流下他的大腿。莱奥的脸红得如同苹果，他知道自己有多失礼，他不是一个好的下属。  
“莱奥，你在干嘛？”哈维最先发现了他的异样，男人笑了一下，温柔地抬起他的下巴，“我说了，如果你想要的话随时可以来吃。”他引着莱奥的脸对准已经有些半勃的性器，他的下属只是犹豫了一下，随后忍不住张开嘴含住了他的龟头。  
男人精液的味道如同催情的毒药。莱奥眯起眼睛，他悄悄摩擦着双腿，有轻有重地吸起哈维的性器，一边轻轻抬起双眼，用那种纯洁兼具放荡的神情勾引着对方。  
这个时候，瓜迪奥拉狠狠地打了他的屁股一下。“呜！呼……”他的臀肉颤抖着染上了绯红，莱奥痛呼了一下，屁股却谄媚地迎合起瓜迪奥拉的手。他向后蹭着，想让这只宽厚的大手更多地惩罚、爱抚他的小穴。  
“哼，瞧瞧这个小荡妇，”瓜迪奥拉轻笑着向哈维炫耀，“他就是谁都可以。”说着，男人搂着他的腰把他提到了沙发上。阴茎从莱奥嘴里滑落，但他很快就又殷切的吸了上去，转而用高高撅起的翘臀对着瓜迪奥拉。“梅西上校，你还有军人的样子吗？真是个骚货。”那种熟练的淫乱动作再一次激怒了瓜迪奥拉，他对准那已经被红酒润滑的汁水充沛的小穴狠狠肏进了三根手指。  
没有任何阻碍，只有莱奥急促的喘息和闷哼，那贪婪的小穴完美地吃下了男人的手指。  
哈维发现莱奥有些分神，便用手把他的头压得更深了一点儿。“专心，宝贝儿。”他摸了摸那好摸的头发。  
瓜迪奥拉看了他们一眼，没有说什么。他只是张开三只手指扩张着，满意地看到莱奥颤抖的小穴紧张着想要和拢，反射性地吮吸他的手指。他的学生几年不见已经成长的十分完美了。他不想再继续等下去，便握着自己的阴茎一寸寸插了进去。  
莱奥颤抖了一下，挣扎着向前逃去，被哈维拉起来抱进怀里。“你太心急了，”哈维用手指玩弄起因为口交而红艳艳的小舌，“莱奥还没有准备好。”  
“他的骚穴饿得都流口水了，却没人来满足他。”瓜迪奥拉不以为然，莱奥的声音里可没有任何不适。他现在正趴在另一个男人怀里，一边享受着小穴被肏穿的快乐，一边发出撒娇似的甜腻鼻音。  
“啊……先生……佩普……”莱奥回过头看了他一眼，软软地叫着他的名字——他们还在军校的时候，莱奥就是这样称呼他的。  
男人挑了挑眉，他用力抽插了几下，换来莱奥的几声惊喘。“我有让你这样称呼我吗，上校？你该对你的长官放尊重一点儿。”说着，他用力捅了几下莱奥的前列腺，看着他的下属爽到连四肢都缩在了一起。这让瓜迪奥拉不满地提高了抽插的速度，因为他发现莱奥正像一只小猫那样迷恋地舔着哈维的脖子寻求安慰。  
“哦……对不起……唔……”莱奥过了一会儿才回应他。哈维正咬着他的耳垂替他手淫，他没能以最快的速度注意到瓜迪奥拉的命令。  
瓜迪奥拉看着，随后，他用力地把莱奥从哈维的怀里拉了起来。“这就是你的回答？用我告诉你一个军人应该怎样和自己的长官说话吗？重新回答！给我坐直！”  
体位的改变只让男人更深地肏进了柔软多汁的小嫩穴里。“啊！不……哦……”莱奥放肆地拔高呻吟着，瓜迪奥拉正掐弄着他敏感的乳尖玩弄他，可他的脑子却因为快感和羞耻而无法转动，“对不起……长官……”他努力坐直身子，但是每当他要尝试一下的时候，瓜迪奥拉就会坏心地顶弄，让他没法竖直。“再来一次！坐直！”可这个狡猾的男人丝毫没有怜悯在欲火中沉沦的莱奥，只是一次一次严苛地要求着。  
“我……长官……啊……”莱奥无助地呻吟着，他听见哈维在笑他，随后，一双温暖的大手扶稳了他不停颤抖的腰肢。“别忘了还有敬礼，莱奥。”男人的声音安慰了他，让他重新找回了一丝清醒。  
他带着依旧迷蒙淫乱的表情，努力抬起手臂，向瓜迪奥拉敬了一个本该严肃而神圣的军礼。“呜……对不起……长官……莱奥……啊……莱奥请您惩罚……”  
“惩罚？你的骚货屁股还想要更多吗？”瓜迪奥拉满意地拍了拍莱奥的臀肉，他爱死了莱奥在欲火和理智中挣扎的样子。他用力干了几下前列腺作为对莱奥的奖励，然后冲向哈维：“哈维，我觉得莱奥做的这么好不需要惩罚。我们应该一起‘奖励’他。”  
他们难得的达成了一致。  
一支手指伸进了莱奥已经不堪重负的小穴，哈维亲了亲他的后脑勺安慰着。“可以吗？莱奥，让我们都进去……”男人呼在他耳边的热气让他颤抖着。  
“啊……”两根手指正在扩张，他感到自己被彻底地开发了、撑开了，像是一个容器一样。他想要，他明明已经被填满了却还是觉得空虚。“Maki……”他甜腻地叫着这个名字，“是的……给我吧……呜……”  
说着，他身后的男人也一口气挤了进来。紧致的小穴死死箍紧了里面的两根大物件，头皮发麻的快感让二人不得不深深地叹息一口。  
“啊……呜……”莱奥把头抵在瓜迪奥拉的胸口呻吟着。他的中将正搂着他，男人终于在这场性事中获得了一次他的撒娇。他感觉得到瓜迪奥拉的手在轻轻抚摸他腰侧敏感的皮肤。但他不想抬头看瓜迪奥拉的表情。  
男人们享受着小穴的服务，等到他们觉得莱奥已经适应了之后，两根肉棒有默契地一进一出起来。  
“啊！长官……呜……Maki……”这实在太过了，莱奥可以感觉到自己的小穴被没有间隙地占有着，无论何时都被男人的肉棒入侵，丝毫没有休息的空间，“太……呜……”他想要求饶，却被瓜迪奥拉抓着他的臀肉揉弄着威胁了。  
莱奥只能继续窝在他的怀里，像是被主人抱在怀里的猫咪一样。如同暴风雨里上下翻飞的小船似的被两根肉棒颠簸着。男人的怀抱是他唯一能拥有一点儿安慰的地方。  
那两个人正在他的肉穴里较着劲，谁也不让谁地加快着抽插的速度。“啊……好快……中将阁下……我……”他语无伦次地呻吟，用那个疏远、但是最应该使用的敬语称呼着他面前的男人。  
“你叫我什么？”瓜迪奥拉抬起他的下巴。莱奥不得不望着那个人，说实话他因为过量的快感看不太清了，但他不想望着那人的眼睛。  
“莱奥，乖……”哈维的手轻轻附在了他的眼前，男人用力进出几下，从后面紧紧贴上去亲吻他的脖颈，“你不想要就不要。”  
“啊……我……嗯……”莱奥呻吟着，他的身体要被哈维的温柔和瓜迪奥拉的质问融化了，他突然开始害怕，他开始怀疑这是不是真正的瓜迪奥拉。  
这个男人一声不响的离开了他的世界，怎么可能突然出现在这里。他太过于习惯没有这个男人的日子了。无论是和那些年轻的下属一同放荡，还是接受了哈维的调教……这些淫靡的记忆是那样清晰，包括那些快感、气味。可是曾经在军校的办公室里、在瓜迪奥拉的家里，他坐在男人的怀里，和他的老师、长官缠绵交合的记忆却好像来自半个世纪以前。  
“不……”他惊呼出声，挣扎着想要逃离瓜迪奥拉的怀抱。  
“怎么了？莱奥！”哈维抱紧了他，在他耳边轻吹着，想要把他带离曾经回忆的致命漩涡，“好了好了，结束了……佩普，他不能在继续了，游戏结束了。”  
“等一下，莱奥，你告诉他，你还愿不愿意继续。”莱奥听见了另一个声音。这个声音有别于哈维，好像正把他往反方向拉，他感觉自己看见了军校里瓜迪奥拉那个大到离谱的办公桌。年轻的自己正坐在上面和他的导师交媾。  
“告诉我，你要不要继续……”他听见曾经的瓜迪奥拉如此命令。  
“是的……是的……先生……”年轻的自己断断续续地回答着，用四肢更紧地缠在了瓜迪奥拉身上。  
他跟着自己念了出来。  
他感觉到身下的动作更加猛烈了。他的前端没有被爱抚，但是甩着把前液弄得到处都是。哈维似乎默认了他刚才的答案，没有说话，只是一次又一次亲吻着他的耳垂。  
他依旧不敢看身前人的脸，一张陌生而又熟悉的脸。  
“莱奥，好孩子，把头抬起来。”瓜迪奥拉的声音此刻变得柔和了许多，不再用那种命令属下的语气命令他，而是同样低下头，轻轻闻嗅着他发间蜂蜜洗发露的清香。  
“我……啊……不……”两根粗壮的肉棒顶在他的敏感处，莱奥实在是没法说出一句完整的话语。可他依旧拒绝了。  
“你不打算听话吗，梅西上校？”男人似乎被他的叛逆惹怒了，莱奥感觉到身下的动作更加凶猛了，他的肠肉被来回拉扯，每一次刚刚攀附上粗壮的阴茎，就被狠狠拉走，然后再一次占有。他的小穴已经被肏得又乖又顺，彻底变成了快感的奴隶。但他依然不能执行瓜迪奥拉的命令。  
“我给你最后一次机会！”莱奥真的把瓜迪奥拉惹怒了。他以前很害怕惹怒他的先生，他会胡思乱想，害怕男人对他失望，对他失去兴趣，离他而去。但他现在依旧害怕，却没有那种感觉，毕竟，他甚至不能去确定面前的究竟是什么人。  
“啊哈……我……唔……莱奥……不要……”他可怜兮兮地呻吟着，这可能是他最后说出来的话语，因为他的大脑即将在这激烈过头的性事里融化殆尽。他感觉自己敏感的前列腺像是要飞出去一样，他在光斑和梦魇中沉浮，爆炸的快感让他眼前一片高亮。  
“啊！呜呜……”莱奥高潮了，他把中将的衣服弄得一塌糊涂。但此时，他也只能像是一只小动物一样呜咽着。  
“够了！瓜迪奥拉！”哈维把他从瓜迪奥拉的手里抢了回来。  
瓜迪奥拉继续抓住他的腰肏干几下，射了进去，然后抽出来，让白浊从小穴的缝隙里失禁似的漏出来。  
哈维抱着他，也用力抽插了几下，射在了最里面。  
瓜迪奥拉在他身上温存了一下，看着哈维射完后并没有拔出来的打算，莱奥的小穴贪婪的呼吸着，于是又把自己的柱身送了进去。  
“不...不能再.....”莱奥被插入的瞬间几乎是立即就又再去了一次，可怜的下身已经没有精液了，只从小孔里像涓涓细流般流了透明的液体出来，两根阴茎把他的后穴撑得没有一丝缝隙，连射进去的精液都被堵得严严实实，只能流向身体深处。  
莱奥彻底成了他们喜欢的样子，淫荡、饥渴、不知餍足。  
“好孩子。”  
“我爱你，莱奥。”  
身上的男人们异口同声说道。


End file.
